civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
April 2011 patch (Civ5)
The April 2011 patch is a major patch to Civilization V that was published in April 2011. The following is a list of changes as announced by 2K Games.http://forums.2kgames.com/showthread.php?89117-Patch-Notes AI *Economic AI: Tweaks to improve the number of workers built. *Diplo AI: Correct minor error in calculation by AI to decide if it wants to join a coop war. *City Strategy AI: Fix flavor broadcast to cities just after they are founded. Player level adjustments since start of game weren't being copied over to the new city. *Operational AI: If AI sees that WarState is Calm (i.e. no one has troops near enemy lands), still consider launching an attack if overall military strengths are at least even. *Operational AI: Enhancements to more sensibly pick city from which to launch a naval invasion. *Operational AI: Slightly relax requirements for naval invasion to be on target (to get them onshore and attacking sooner). *Operational/Tactical AI: Fix to movement/deployment for naval invasion forces. *Operational/Tactical AI: Improved weighting and selection of muster and target cities for city attack operations. *Tactical AI: Early game AI tweak to allow occasional sneak attack. *Tactical AI: Improvements in civilian and embarked units targeting. *Tactical AI: Units with defensive embarkation had a combat strength when embarked and were being considered for tactical moves (like making ranged attacks) that they weren't actually eligible for. *Tactical AI: Improved the logic of how units are chosen for tactical moves so embarked units can now drop into place on land as flanking units, bombard units, etc. *Tactical AI: Changes to more effectively use Great Generals offensively. *Tactical AI: Citadels now project danger. *Tactical AI: Units defending citadels are high priority targets; AI will prioritize trying to take these spaces. *Tactical AI: AI will now pillage undefended citadels. *Tactical AI: Be wary when approaching an enemy city; don't close on it if enemy clearly has superiority. *Diplo AI: Make sure the diplomacy AI doesn't declare war on someone they are already at war with. Prevents confusing pop ups. *Operational AI: AI will now correctly abort operations against a player that were started during a war (like gathering a new attack), but could execute after a peace treaty was declared. This corrects the occasional "AI declared war during a peace treaty" issue. *Operational AI: Fix muster radius for gathering a naval invasion. Invasions won't get stuck trying to gather and will get moving to target sooner now. *Operational AI: Don't allow nuke attacks on tiles that will break a peace treaty. *Homeland AI: Make sure that flavor settings don't prevent workers from building improvements. This would cause some AI players to have large amounts of unimproved space in later parts of the game. *Homeland AI: Fixed a problem that was causing workers to ignore pillaged non-resource and bonus resource tiles. Graphics *Fixed an issue that was not allowing the Americas building set to display properly. *If a 3D leaderhead scene cannot be created, fallback to 2D. *Update to river color, texture, and shader. Gameplay *Units: Stealth Bombers can now get promotions. *Units: Add "Fortify until Healed" option for aircraft. Before, they only healed when inactive, which could cause confusion for the player. *Units: Prevent units with the "No Melee" promotion from capturing cities (archers, catapults, etc.). *Units: Air units must be in a city to upgrade, and no sneaky "I'm on a carrier in the city" either. *Units: Fixed a problem that was allowing units to upgrade in territories that were not their own. *Terrain Improvements: Allow Moai to be built over top of resources. *Terrain Improvements: Correct an issue that resulted in double resources if you founded a city on top of an improved resource plot. *Yields: Fix a load order problem where the lake bonus is not applied to a farm after loading an existing save. *City Management: When selling a building, ensure that all citizens are properly removed. *City Management: When assigning a specialist to a building, make sure we don't accidentally assign more citizens than we have available. *City Management: Fix for an issue that was causing workers to go missing when population went down. *City Management: After the citizen is removed from working, adjust the unassigned worker count before subtracting from the total population. There were rare situations that could cause the worker to disappear. *Culture: Keep the current culture level of the city after it is captured. The culture production will go to 0, but the culture level must remain the same or else a large city will be able to acquire tiles at the same rate as a smaller city. *Exploit: Removed ability to gain additional free settlers/workers by gaming the policy system. *Units: City States in games started in the industrial/modern era now correctly produce workers as needed. UI *Pre-Game: The tooltips for unique items in the Loading screen no longer show up until AFTER loading has finished, preventing potential “stuck” UI. *Pre-Game: Prevented escape key from being used to corrupt starting parameters while starting a tutorial game. *Pre-Game: Multi-player maps added to Single-player as well. *Pre-Game: Fixed a rounding issue in the options menu so that values are always integer based for the tooltip delay. *Pre-Game: Using ":" in a save filename is no longer considered valid since Windows does not allow this. Players could potentially use this character in a save name without knowing that the file was not created when they exited the dialog. *Notifications: Fix notifications that arise after a city is liberated so they show the name properly. *Notifications: Extra DOF expiration notifications removed. *Notifications: Notifications for denunciation or friendship are only displayed if the active player has met one of the teams. *Tool-tips: Tooltips for worker/workboat build recommendations now build dynamically by looking at tile yields for these improvements: camp, pasture, farm, mine, trading post, fishing boats, custom house and manufactory. *Tool-tip: Plot Mouse Over text for Natural Wonders will now display the culture yield as if it was in your borders and being worked, similar to how other yields are displayed. *Mod Browser: Mod Browser panels now reset their scroll value when a new mod is selected. *New Addition: Resource Panel integrated into upper-left Info Panel UI. *New Addition: Specialist slots in buildings are now shown in the info tooltip for both the tech tree, production popup, and Civilopedia. *Combat Preview: "Bonus VS Cities" is now renamed to "Penalty VS Cities" when it's < 0. *Combat Preview: Fix bonus display issue when bombarding an enemy unit (if enemy had bonuses that required “friendly” territory, it would show up in the preview even though they were obviously in enemy territory). *Combat Preview: Show Oligarchy Garrisoned Unit bonus for city ranged attacks. *City Screen: City Growth meter within the City screen now displays the correct amount. *City Screen: Fix the display of the current research progress UI, which made research estimates appear to be incorrect. *In-Game: Fix the display of the movement cost for units that can embark. *In-Game: Fixed a rounding issue in the military overview (actually, a lack of rounding issue). *In-Game: Properly hide the Aircraft selection UI if hidden from view (fog of war, etc.). *In-Game: City State's "Quest" icon is now hidden if that City State is at war with your team. *In Game: City banner now displays different tooltip for puppet cities that are not owned by the player. *In Game: Top Panel now differentiates between unhappiness from regular population and unhappiness from specialists. *In-Game: Selecting a unit in the military overview will now select that unit, selecting it twice will now move the camera to it. *Victory: Fix UI display of Diplomatic Victory votes (it was displaying votes from dead Civs/City States). *Victory: UN Voting and Results screens now have better support for team games. *Multiplayer: Human players no longer show an approachability type since that was meant for AI. *Multiplayer: Multiplayer diplomacy w/ teams no longer has overlapping text. *Diplomacy: There's now a confirmation dialog when you publicly denounce a civ. *Diplomacy: Player cannot publicly denounce a civ multiple times in the same turn. *Unit Panel: Fixed an erroneous display of a needed upgrade resource if the needed resource quantity was 0 and you are running a deficit on that resource (negative return value). *Production: In UI for national wonders that have a prereq building, don't list each individual city that needs the building if the prereq doesn't have to be in EVERY city in the empire. Instead just continue to show the count. *Production: City connected by railroad production bonus now correctly displays across all UI. *Civilopedia: Multiple updates to Civilopedia functionality and accuracy. *Pre-Game: Civillization Name in Load Menu is now truncated if it's too large. Diplo *Don't allow research agreements if one party has finished the tech tree. *Correct opinion code so we can get outcomes of friendly or allied. *Fix the AI's deal adjustment so that it doesn't accidentally treat your luxury items as strategic items. This essentially prevented the AI from ever countering the deal with a request for a strategic resource from the other player. It just re-submitted the counter offer, requesting more luxury items, which the player could not see. If accepted, the player would realize too late that all their luxury resources were gone. World Builder *Map Resize: Added controls for adding and removing rows of hexes from the top, build, left, or right of a map. *Added default “map size” drop-down so that players can set the default number of Civs that they want to play on a map. *Fix permanent war setting in the WB so that it reflects properly in the game. Modding *Support for disabling the Happiness system. *Support for disabling the Science/Research system. *Support for disabling Social Policy acquisition. *Support for disabling the Tutorial system. *Properly initialize citizens and trade routes when loading for a scenario with a preexisting empire. *Correct a problem with the awarding of contacts with minor civs in games created from WB scenarios. *Add "CityCanConstruct" Lua hook. *Exposed LoadString to Lua scripts. Achievements *Fixed issue for Lancer that was stopping the Model of a Modern Major-General achievement from firing. *Fixed issue with building type comparison that was keeping the Tomb Raider achievement from firing. *Fixed issue that was keeping the Barbary Coast achievement from firing. *Fixed issue with the Flying Fortress achievement that would cause it to fire when the action was performed by an AI player. *Fixed issue with the God is Great achievement that would cause it to fire when the action was performed by an AI player. Scenarios *Mongol: Disable all victory conditions except domination. *Disable tutorial across all Scenarios. Crash *Additional nil checking to prevent possible Lua crashes due to invalid data in the HoF database. *Tighten up decal culling to reduce the number of decals rendered per cell (Scroll crash). *Fix to "Moai on the edge of the map" crash. *Prevent CvDiplomacyAI:oUpdateEstimateOtherPlayerMilitaryThreats from doing a divide by 0 (caused by a city having more damage that hit points). *Added in additional protections against using invalid player IDs that were causing crashes in community provided saves. *Fix bad cast of PlayerType to TeamType (and resulting crash). *Fix random map selection in multiplayer, which could cause a crash. *Additional crash protections References Category:Civilization V Category:Patches (Civ5)